Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map
| narrator = | starring = Frank Welker Stephanie D'Abruzzo Grey DeLisle Griffin Matthew Lillard Jeff Bennett Dee Bradley Baker John Rhys-Davies | music = Christophe Beck Terry Fryer | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Warner Bros. Animation Spiffy Productions | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 45 minutes | country = United States | language = | budget = | gross = }} 'Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map' is a direct-to-DVD puppet comedy mystery film, and is the twentieth film in the Scooby-Doo direct-to-video series. It premiered on July 21, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and was released on July 23, 2013 as a digital download and as a Walmart-exclusive DVD. It was released everywhere on DVD on February 11, 2014. The puppets themselves are based on the main characters' design from ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Plot The Scooby Gang are hanging out in their tree house. Fred is lifting weights talking to himself in the mirror, Velma is using her computer, and Daphne is looking at her shoes and orders them to be lined up. Shaggy then orders a pizza, which is delivered instantly by Stu Stukowski. The gang denies eating the pizza when it arrives. Then Scooby finds a rolled up map in his slice of pizza. Velma discovers that the map is said to lead to the treasure of Gnarlybeard the Pirate. The gang sets out to find the treasure of Gnarlybeard the Pirate, only to be attacked by Phantom Parrot, who manages to swipe the map. Following the Phantom Parrot, they come across Dr. Escobar and Shirley – the latter Fred is smitten with. Thinking that the treasure is in the lighthouse, they manage to trap Phantom Parrot, finding out that it is Stu Stukowski. According to him, Gnarleybeard the Pirate is a distant relative of his, and the treasure is not discovered in the lighthouse. However, back at the tree house, they discover that there is a piece missing from the map, which Scooby had eaten. The gang discovers that Gnarlybeard was Shirley in disguise, and Gnarlybeard's treasure was beard and hair care products. Shaggy and Scooby take advantage of this by occupying the bathroom and having fun with the products, while Fred, Daphne and Velma pound on the door. Cast Puppeteers * David Rudman as Scooby-Doo * Eric Jacobson as Shaggy Rogers * Matt Vogel as Fred Jones * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Velma Dinkley, Shirley * Alice Dinnean as Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar * Peter Linz as Phantom Parrot, Gnarlybeard, Stu Stukowski, Lighthouse Lou * Paul McGinnis as Additional puppets Voice cast * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Velma Dinkley, Shirley Stukowski * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * John Rhys-Davies as Gnarlybeard * Dee Bradley Baker as Ye Phantom Parrot, Stu Stukowski * Jeff Bennett as Lighthouse Lou, Hot Dog Vendor Songs * "Here Comes Summer" (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) * "Dig It" (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater * "Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra Doo" (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo) by Marvin Hamlisch and Edward Klein See also * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo References External links * Category:Scooby-Doo direct-to-video animated films Category:2013 films Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:English-language films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Direct-to-video comedy films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck